universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lawl Fighter Ballot Suggestions
These are characters that have been suggested for the Lawl Fighter Ballots in SBLMU, and even the ones that either won by amount of votes or ended up being picked by FighterGuy4. Still in the Ballots Lawl Fighter Ballot 1 * Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) * Clutch Powers (LEGO) * Static Shock (DC Comics) * Hank J. Wimbleton (Madness Combat) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * LEGO Wolverine (LEGO/Marvel Comics) * Bret Hart (WWF) * Soma Schicksal (God Eater) * Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) * Haseo (.hack) Lawl Fighter Ballot 2 * Austin Aries (TNA) * Plutia (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Delsin Rowe (inFAMOUS: Second Son) * Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) * Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) * 60s Robin (Batman 1966) * Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) * Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * The 4th Doctor (Doctor Who) * Movie Bumblebee (Transformers movies) * Penguins of Madagascar (Madagascar) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Sonjay Dutt (TNA) * Emma Bunton (Spice Girl) * Wee-Man (Jackass) * Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) * Finn Balor (WWE NXT) * Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto 4) * Michael Myers (Halloween) * Batista (WWE) * NES Noid (Yo! Noid) * Brian Pillman (WWE/ECW) * Sodom (Final Fight/Street Fighter) * Xiao Long (Mace: The Dark Age) * Onomatopoeia (DC Comics) Lawl Fighter Ballot 3 * Napoleon Dynamite * Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Kool-Aid Man (Kool-Aid commercials) * Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * The Hulk (Marvel Comics) * Thor (Marvel Comics) * He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Angry Joe (Channel Awesome) (Remake) * Afro Samurai * Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) * The Warden (Superjail!) * Father Guido Sarducci (Saturday Night Live) * Deadman (DC Comics) * Hillbilly Jim (WWF) * Bayley (WWE NXT) * Zinyak (Saints Row IV) * Aisha (Saints Row) * Tyson Rios & Elliot Salem (Army of Two) * Michael de Santa (Grand Theft Auto V) * Booker DeWitt (Bioshock Infinite) * Kofi Kingston (WWE) * Rudy Roughnight (Wild Arms) * Dory (Finding Nemo) Lawl Fighter Ballot 4 * Takashi Komuro (Highschool of the Dead) * Bad Influence (TNA) * Nick Ramos (Dead Rising) * Kachi (Sin and Punishment) * Foo Fighters (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Trish Stratus (WWE) * Goldberg (WCW) * Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Old Snake (Metal Gear Solid 4) * Andrew Ladd (National Hockey League) * Wakka (Final Fantasy X) Lawl Fighter Ballot 5 * Chris Sabin (TNA) * Naga (Slayers) * Takeda (Mortal Kombat) * Dumplin (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) * Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) * Mark Henry (WWE) * The Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) * RVD (ECW/WWE) * Zool (Zool: Ninja of the Nth Dimension) * Best Frogger (Frogger's Adventure) * Nikki (Miiverse) * Regular Giuseppe (Dorkly) * GBA Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge) * Bianca (Dragon Quest) * SMW Bowser and Bowser Jr. (Super Mario World/Super Mario Maker) * TheLonelyGoomba * Sugico (AV Bishoujo Girl Fighting) * The Kid (I Wanna Be the Guy) * Stu Pickles (Rugrats) * Fanfilm Mega Man (Mega Man fanfilm) * Miguel and Tulio (Road to El Dorado) * TJ (Recess) * Milo Thatch (Atlantis) * Somari (Somari the Adventurer) * Movie Pit (Kid Icarus fanfilm) * Brentalfloss (Video Games with Lyrics) * Cheetahmen (Action 52) * The Burger King * Problem Sleuth * Reboot Danger Mouse (Danger Mouse reboot) * The Beak (Phineas and Ferb) * Reboot Alvin (Alvin!!!! and the Chipmunks) * Cyclops (X-Men) * LEGO Batman (LEGO/DC Comics) * Bunea Girl (Mucha Lucha) Winners/Personal Picks Winners * LFB1: Frank West (Dead Rising) * LFB2: The Flying Dutchman (Spongebob Squarepants), Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants), & Rocky and Bullwinkle * LFB3: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.), & Freakazoid * LFB4: Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue), Ronald McDonald (McDonald's), & 80s Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) * LFB5: Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) Personal Picks * LFB1: N/A * LFB2: Terry Crews (Old Spice) & Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * LFB3: E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) & YTP JonTron (JonTron YTPs) * LFB4: N/A * LFB5: TBA Trivia * Because only 1 person voted on the LFB4, FighterGuy4 picked the winners (although he did take the 1 voter's votes into consideration). Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Mix-Up